Falling for the enemy
by milk in my bowl
Summary: War was approaching, tension was rising,the wizarding world was crumbling through the ministry's fingers like sand. Harry Potter, the chosen one, the one who could stop all the madness.  Yet Harry is in love, with the enemy. How will he survive?
1. Hogwarts its great to be back!

A slight breeze wisped through the mop of Harry's hair. Inhaling a large gulp of air had he finally admitted to his soul that no longer was he in front of the dreaded Privet dr. No, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, roamed his wondering orbs over the monstrous castle declared Hogwarts. What a wonderful sight it was. Harry had dreams of this day. The day when he would return to the beloved school. Students were bustling around, as usually, attempting to claim their role in the school. Lifting the overweight luggage Harry had secured in his firm grip, he took off almost sprinting towards the massive golden crested doors. Familiar warmth engulfed his flushed cheeks. The school's aroma had not differed since last year; still smelling of old spices and candies. Harry's black Hogwarts robes bellowed behind his lean form as he increased his jogging pace towards Gryffindor tower. Oh how the boy missed those plush chairs and the light radiating from the all too comforting fire.

The fat lady stood, appearing as confident as ever. "Tapeworms!" the excitement in his rumbling voice was obvious. The fat women peered at him from the corner of her eye. A chubby cheek rose as she smirked wildly. "Well, well if it isn't the great Harry Potter? Come back I see. Hmm I always liked you." With a smug look still planted along her bulging face the portrait door swung open allowing Harry to enter.

It was as if Harry had stepped into heaven. The walls shone off the wonderful homey tone, the chairs had an inviting sense, all in all Gryffindor tower was astonishing. Barging up the curved stairs to the fifth year domorities, Harry claimed the single bed beside the window. He had always taken a certain liking to the window for no reason in particular. "Oy Harry stop daydreaming and come back to bloody earth you moron!" Ron stood directly in front of Harry waving his hand mechanically back and forth in Harry's face. Swatting away the unwanted distraction, Harry grinned at his best friend tugging him into a bear hug. "Where's Mione?" "I don't know mate. Last I saw her she was heading to..." "The Library," both men said in unison.

Harry assisted Ron in unpacking his belongings. Merlin knew Ron would need help. No offense to the lovable Carrot top, but he wasn't the most organized in the bunch Harry had to admit. When the few remaining quills had been set in order, the two 5th years descended the marble stairs heading towards the portrait hole. The feast was about to begin, how could two boys like themselves miss an opportunity to eat? Racing towards the table they spotted Hermione, who unfortunately was squeezed between some prankster twins.

"Come on Mione you could break the rules-"

"Just for us even if-"

"You hate rule breaking but-"

"It's a lot of good ol fun once-"

"You do it."

Fred and George Weasley, practically legends at the school. Hermione glared at both of them, though she appeared very green with anxiety written across her normally stern features. Slamming her book to a close, she shot a piercing stare at George, the weaker twin. "No, breaking the rules is a strict violation that I will not tolerate." George rose his hands up in defense while Fred removed himself from next to Hermione. "Come on George lets ask Luna if she'd got any quirks from the Quibbler." George trailed his identical leaving Hermione unaccompanied. She huffed in frustration bringing her novel to the tip over her nose to hide the glare she was casting the twins. Harry and Ron didn't know if they wanted to approach her with such a gaze on her angelic face. Hermione could be a sweet heart that was for sure but at other times the boys feared her more than they did Voldemort.

Hermione's eyebrows perched up in realization she was being observed. The wild beast left her warm, caramel eyes and was replaced with the same motherly expression Harry loved. "HARRY!" Frizzy strands of hair engulfed Harry's vision as she flung herself on him in an embrace. The-boy-who-lived snickered under his breath, Hermione was so innocent to the naked eyes but beneath her skin was a heart of steel. Releasing her tight hold on the boy, she glared at the red head beside him. "Ronald you took almost 20 minutes! Are you honestly that sluggish? Next time I should get Malfoy to retrieve Harry instead!" Ron glanced at the floor in shame. "What were the twins going on about Mione?" Harry tilted his head to one side to observe her frustrated complexion; the twins had always annoyed Hermione. "They wanted me to enchant a few items to attack Snape. Obviously I was the only one who could do this task but I refuse to break the rules!" Determination shone on her ruffled features.

Claiming seats at the Gryffindor table, the trio catched up about their summer activities. Dudley had made a goal to make Harry's life a living hell and had succeeded. The punishments were agonizing, Uncle Vernon jailed Harry in his dormiontry as if he were a wild animal ready to pounce at any given moment. Overall summer was torturous as usual.

All four houses zipped their mouths shut when their beloved headmaster, Dumbledore, pranced up on the stage. His flowing beard was tied with two shiny beads with a colorful strings gliding from it. The same twinkle possessed the elder man's eyes, his robes bellowed behind him. Taking his place by the podium, Dumbledore raised his wrinkly hands as a gesture of gratitude for the students.

The headmaster skimmed though the usual speech of the students returning. The way the old man spoke was full of love and care, making each students heart flutter in a unique way. Dumbledore knew how to capture ones attention and possess it. He fulfilled awaiting ears with wisdom and hope, not just petty answers. Maybe that's why he is the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever been blessed with.

Harry paid close concentration on the topics the professor discussed. They were all the same as last years but what did it matter, every detail could assist Harry in any day to day activity. A pause flushed the room and for once in a lifetime Dumbledore appeared uncertain. The unease played across his withering face as if what he did next would cost his life. Inhaling sharply and observing the students once more did he move on with his speech.

"Children I'm sure you all know of the Death Eaters," Harry shuddered as did every other student, "the only reason I am mentioning them is something unfortunate has occurred recently. You see Death Eater's have escaped from Azcaban and are on the move. Forces have be placed all around the campus to secure the students, you are not to tamper with them please. I assure you nothing will harm you."

Murmurs sprouted across the grand hall, concerned faces could been spotted as far as the eye could see. A sickening feeling fell to the pit of Harry's stomach, causing him to almost spit up his feast. Dumbledore dismissed them allowing Harry to part from his collogues. He wanted nothing more than to just have some peace. Sprinting towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry avoided questioning glances from other students. His mission though was interrupted when a bony hand slide along Harry's shoulder forcing him into a tight grip. Glancing behind, Harry saw platinum blond hair and steel eyes glaring at him fiercely. "Did you hear that Potter? Death Eaters are on there way right now to come and kill you! How does it feel to know you are hated by the most powerful wizards of all time?" the trademark smirk crawled up on Malfoy's thin lips. Harry didn't have time for the spoiled git right now. "Listen Malfoy it's been a long damn day so if you wouldn't mind…" Harry eyed Malfoy's pale hand causing the blond to release his painful grip. "Ok Potter ill leave you be tonight but only tonight." The statement Malfoy uttered caused Harry to roll his eyes when Malfoy slithered away. Who did the git think he was? Stuffing, Harry ran a hand through his jet black untidy hair as a way to relieve frustration. The first day back had already been spoiled by the rotten death eaters.

Harry arrived at the fat lady's portrait and uttered password venomously, not wanting to chat. The fat lady took the hint and crept back showing no sign of conversation. Harry stomped through, fury playing on his usual calm features. Some students were in the common room glancing in curiosity at the flustered boy who marched up the dormority staircase, no one approached him. Ron laid on his four post bed stretching his toned armed. Harry strode past him paying no heed to Ron's presence in the room. "Hey lad where ya been? With Ginny maybe?" Ron's produced an immature kissy face creating noises from his lips at Harry who shuddered in annoyance. "For your information Ron there are Death Eater's on the loose and no I wasn't with Ginny! O and the worst part is I had to deal with Malfoy for almost two minutes!" Anger flared in his emerald eyes. Ron, unfazed by the outburst, chuckled, "Record timing bro, if it were me with Malfoy he would have been dead in thirty seconds or less." Harry cracked a smile, Ron always knew what to say about everything. "Oi! Harry! Just to let you know we have potions with Snape first period. I told ya the education board wanted to murder me huh?" Ron flipped on his stomach and in a matter of minutes snores came fumbling out of the red heads mouth. Harry followed his friends action's, laying his head on the fluffy pillow did he close his weary eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Quidditch Anyone?

* Welcome anyone who is still reading my terrible story haha well if you like it thats all that counts :) Saw tangled, finally :) i hope life is going good for yall (im from texas we say yall) i hope you enjoy this chapter that i wrote while my contacts were screwing with my eyes. Thats how much i care for you enough not to take out my contacts and write for you. Please Review! Nicely :)  
Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter  
Chapter 2: Quidditch anyone?  
"All Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch players please report to the fields after lunch for a quick lesson. Thank you."  
"Lesson? What the bloody hell is that about they expect me to fly 50 mph in the air right after eating and keep all this food down? I don't think so," Ron sighed.  
The three friends sat in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were dueling in chess while Hermione flipped pages in her textbook studying for the next exam.  
"Ronald im sure you will be fine. Anyways you can barely fly 10 mph without falling off thats why the coach never puts YOU in the games."  
"Hermione has anyone ever suggested anger management to you?" Ron padded is eyes giving off the look of a innocent young child. Hermione didnt buy it.  
"Ronald You-!"  
"Woooo Ron look at the time! We better get going or we'll be late." Harry grinned slightly and grabbed Ron's arm.  
"See ya Hermione!"  
"Harry I wasn't-!" He had already abandoned the room.  
"Ill get them back somehow." Her mind filled with evil hexs and potions that would make both scream for their mommys.  
"Wow im beginning to think like Malfoy!" She laughed aloud and grabbed her textbook skipping out of the room with delight plastered all across her angelic face.

Suited up and ready with their broom sticks, Harry and Ron stood in the grassy field. Large silver hoops were scattered around the oval shaped arena. The Slytherins stood across the field from them. Harry had seen Malfoy look up on sereval occassions and give a taunting stare or dumb face. Was this suppose to freak him out? What did Malfoy want? For me to pee my pants with his o so frighting stares? Not a chance that would ever happen.  
"Listen up!" Coach walked along in front of the team that sported the colors Red and Gold. The colors of bravery and honor.  
"Today will be the most important day of the year! The opening game is always a major event even the Daily Prophet is here! Do you want to dishonor Gryffindor by losing to those slimy snakes!"  
The question was too easy.  
"No sir!" The boys voices sang in response.  
The coaches face showed that he was pleased with them. After a few moments of instruction mostly at Ron. We were left to do whatever we pleased.  
"Harry why dont we go scare some of those snakes?" Ron's eyes sparkled with hunger.  
"Yeah Harry lets do it!" A few boys had joined in and had started to form a semi circle around the two best pals.  
"No guys i th-" Harry's body was suddenly being towed in the direction of the Slytherins.  
"This will be priceless!" The boys whispered gleefully.

"MALFOY HEY YOU SLIMY FERRET!"  
Draco heard the Gryffindors arriving shouting stupid insults one by one all at him. How dare they! Draco took a step toward them. He watched as a few of them had stepped back as if Draco got any closer that they would be cursed. So much for Bravery.  
"What do you want?" Draco crooked a smile that sent shivers down the Gryffindors spines. Pathetic.  
"We dont want anything Malfoy these fools," Harry eyed the boys around him, "just want to annoy you so why dont we just go back guys and leave the git alone!" Harry pleaded. The last thing he wanted to do was stand upon Draco Malfoy.  
"You sound scared Potter. I knew you were weak. Im always the stronger one."  
"Shut your dirty little mouth Malfoy! You dont want it to get to tired from shouting stupid insults at us! How will you snog Pansy afterwards if your mouth cant even open?" Harry's face was covered in rage. Who cared.  
Malfoy was quiet. Quiet for a long time.  
"At least i have someone to snog Potter!" With that Draco turned a heel and sped away back to his excuse for a team.  
Harry wasn't shocked nor stunned by what Draco said even if it was completly true. Truth be told Harry was happy to be single.

The game had started. The cheers were wild. Harry felt alive. The wind was blowing his hair back, his scar visibly showing on his pale forehead.  
It was tied 10 to 10. The crowd just couldnt take the suspense! Five mintues remained and both teams were getting nowhere. It was agonizing to watch.  
Harry was Protecting the hoops when he saw it. The golden snitch.  
"Wicked"  
The broom launched forward speeding toward the Golden object the snitch swirled to the left and the chase begun.  
Unfourtantly Harry had not been the only one to see the Snitch. To his left he saw a flash of white-blond hair. Malfoy.  
"Damn!" Harry thought  
Malfoy had noticed who was challenging him. A smirk spread along his lips. The Snitch sped upwards causing the two boys to fly high over the arena.  
"Its mine Potter!"  
"Not a chance you Ferret!"  
The boys fought. Each attempt landed them nowhere. Harry was getting impainent with this game of try and lose.  
In all of his frustration Harry punched Malfoy in his Jaw bone to make him avoid the Snitch.  
"Thats it!"  
Harry didnt even see Malfoy draw his wand all he saw was the light and then the falling sensention of his gentle body hurrdling towards the uninviting Earth.


	3. An unexpected visit

*****Hey everyone! Oh my god i'm sick! Ughh don't you hate that feeling I do iv'e been sitting here in agony all night! So I thought "hmmm I feel terrible might as well write a new chapter :) " soo here I am in all my pain writing brilliant idea I know jealous? Haha Please review!

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3: There is always a light in darkness

So here's whats happening at this very moment: Harry Potter, the chosen one is plunging to his death. Wonderful. The crowd screeched with terror. Their mouths were ajar when they saw the green eyed boy hurtling downward. Nothing. They could do nothing but watch. Watch him die. Malfoy, even though he was a prat, had used all he had in him to save the young prodigy but failed. His hand only slightly grabbed Harry's but slipped.

"I'm sorry!" Draco's eyes widened. His Stomach was in knots as he watched the boy leave his grasp and countinue to fall.

Harry didn't make a single sound. He saw the ground nearing in on him. _So now I die hmmm interesting I never thought it would happen so soon._ He shut his green orbs. Wind breezed through his uncombed, brown hair. A smile formed on those lovely lips. He wanted to smile at his funeral after all it was going to be sad enough. _Goodbye Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore, and yes even Snape and Draco. I will miss you. _

A image of his parents burst into his open mind. _Mum and Dad i'll be seeing you soon._ A laugh escaped through his smiling mouth. Incredible who knew death was so inviting? He was almost there. He tasted it, felt it, his parents were waiting, waiting, waiting! He was almost there just a few...

Light. Thats all that he saw. This wasn't heavenly light though. It was a sickly purple beam that shone on Harry. The crowd was silenced. Harry felt the wind and acceleration stop in one swift motion. He was still.

"Am I dead?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Not yet," a feminine voice boomed across the arena.

A chill wiggled its way down Harry's spine. The voice was dark, filled with cold sarcasm. _Death Eaters._ Harry felt grass on his beige face. Whatever had him just put him back on the ground. _Why! Why would something so vile save me. Of all the people in the whole world it had to be a Death Eater! _

"Look at me chosen one," the girl's voice was strong and demanding.

Harry grasped the grass. His knuckles began to sting. Afraid. He was afraid.

"LOOK!"

Harry used all his strength. Tilting his head ever so slightly he saw her. Draped in black was a girl. About his age actually. She wore a short black dress that ruffled at the bottom, she had black stockings with a funny design on them, gloves ran up thin arms, around her was flowing black hair. Harry came to her eyes. An icy blue. Harry's eyes burned into hers, they were magnetizing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the dashing Harry Potter!" a grin formed on her amazing red lips.

"y-yes ma'am"

The girl observed him. A thin hand was brought to her chin as she rested her bright orbs on his forehead. A high-pitched laugh made the whole arena squirm.

"Your scar please?"

She kneeled down and brought her face just inches from Harry's. Thin fingers brushed the boys messy bangs aside to reveal the lighting bolt like scar. The girl inhaled sharply. Fingers crawled there way over to his mark until finally she pushed the bony thing directly onto the scar. Harry felt a sudden ripping sensation from inside him. He screamed in agony. Tears brimmed in his eyes. The girl applied more pressure climaxing the pain. The green eyes met with the ice blue ones. The girl stopped abruptly. No emotion was played on her angelic face. _Angelic?_

"Do you know who I am Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head, tears slide down his pale cheeks.

"N-N-No I don't why?"

Pain filled his cheek. He screamed when she had slapped him.

"My name is Rosemary Riddle, Voldemort's daughter it's a pleasure to meet you."

Draco Malfoy was in shock. Yes Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, was in utter shock. What had he done. It had all been too fast. Potter punched him and of course Draco lost himself and the next thing looky Potter is about die! The world is a jolly place! Of course Draco was not the murdering type so he had tried to save the brat from dying.

"Potter!"

Draco reached out his hand to the boy and grabbed the open hand Potter had given him. The force was too great though. His hand slipped and Harry was on his way to death. _Shit._

"I'm sorry!" Draco had called out mindlessly.

He waited for the thud sound Potter's body would make and the screams of course the screams. _Harry Potter is dead! Oh my God Malfoy killed him. I can't believe it! _It was too much. Tears threatened his eyes. A sob escaped though the boy's lips. Then he saw the light. Purple shone down on Potter. He wasn't moving he was still. Black swerved pass Draco in a flash. _What the...?_ He saw her. Draco's eyes widened.

"Rosemary!" Draco yelled to his former best friend. She paid no attention to him and zipped straight toward Potter. Jealously formed in his chest as did curiosity.

Draco flew down to the ground. He leaped off the broom and began to sprint toward the beautiful girl that stood beside his archnemisis. He couldnt believe it was her! Arms wrapped around his thin torso.

"Draco Malfoy!" Coach whispered angrily," I am not about to let you run to your death!"

Draco squirmed. He didnt want his coaches arm around him he wanted Rosemary's. A scream erupted. Draco saw Rosemary doing..doing... what was she doing that caused Potter pain? He stopped thankfully when the angel released her fingers on his forehead. Draco was dying to get to her.

"Let me go you idiot!" Draco jabbed his wand into the coaches rib causing him to let out a cry.

Rosemary had just announced her name to Potter. Draco leaped towards her. His voice was like a childs on their first day of school.

"Rosemary!"

Harry could not stand this chaos any longer. Standing in front of him was Voldemort's child. _Voldemort has a daughter!_ She smiled prefect white teeth. Harry was taken back. He inhaled sharply readying his wand until a platinum blonde had tackled the girl whose name was Rosemary. _Draco._

Harry noticed how Malfoy was practically cuddling with her. Her magnificent eyes burned with fury. She grabbed the boy by the neck and threw him across the field.

"Draco Malfoy! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

His eyes showed sorrow.

"Bu-"

"NO!"

Draco curled into a ball, sobbing. Rosemary returned to Harry. His express was stone. No emotion seeped through. He would not back down to her. Even if she was the offspring of the dark lord.

"I didnt come here to fight silly boy," she let out a bitter chuckle.

She walked toward him. Harry took cautious steps back. He didnt want the previous episode of pain again. Rosemary gripped his upper arm. Harry yelped with pain from her nails that dug into his soft flesh.

"Honestly, im not going to hurt you...badly."

She lifted her head up touching noses slightly with Harry's. He immedality blushed crimson. _Even if shes a Death Eater shes still a girl... sort of. _Harry's eyes stared into hers. She was actually rather pretty no not just pretty beautiful in fact maybe even gorgeous. _She didnt get her father's looks thats for sure. _Harry heard a growl of jealousy come from Draco, still wrapped in his ball of depression.

"You know Harry Potter he will kill you," her eyes burned into his, melting him.

Harry shuddered. "He won't win."

"You think that Harry Potter."

Rosemary brought her head back down, their noses no longer touching. Harry sighed in relief.

"I'll be off im sure father will want to hear how your doing," her eyes glowed with wonder.

Before Harry could anything she had evaporated into blackness and was gone.

"What the hell just happened!"

Ron had run out into the field along with Hermione and Ginny. Harry eyes were wide with curiosity. He touched his nose slightly remembering the smell of Rosemary's strawberry breath on his face. He smiled.

"Students get back to your house the game has been postponed!" The headmasters voice rang out. Confusion was clear in everyones eyes.

The group of friends began to return to their house when Snape had tugged Harry out to speak with him.

"You must come with me the headmaster and I must have a word with you."

Harry gulped and nodded. It wasnt everyday the headmaster wanted to speak with a student.

"Ahhh Harry have a seat my boy," Dumbledore smiled but trouble played on the old man's wrinkled face.

"Sir is this about wha-"

"Im afraid it is Mr. Potter," Snape mumbled his eyes darting to find an object to focus on instead of Harry. It was odd.

"You see Harry, Rosemary is-"

"Voldemorts daughter," Harry cut the headmaster off.

The room went silent. Harry felt akaward.

"Yes she is I don't know why she came here today," worry was clear in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes she isn't the drop in to say hello type," sneered Snape.

Harry looked at the professors. A frown was on his face.

"She saved me. Why? She could have let me die and done her father a favor."

"I don't know why Harry."

The boy looked up at Dumbledore. The man he loved and respected for once did not know why things had happened the way they had.

"She is a incredible woman I must say."

Harry blushed.

" That she is," Snape looked at the boy in front of him. He couldnt tell him about her. Everything he knew about her. About Rosemary. His Goddaughter.

The common room was bustling with Gryffindors. Harry arrived through the portrait hole. He didnt look well. His glasses were tilted at an angle, his hair was as messy as a mop. Hermione saw him appear.

"Harry O my god! Look what that foul witch did to you!" Hermione pulled Harry into a warm hug.

"I'm fine. She didnt do much just slap and..." He pointed towards his scar.

"You were brave mate, you put up one hell of a fight with that bitch!" Ron made fists and started to swing them in the open air.

Harry gave out a half-heart chuckle. "Im exhausted sorry guys but I think im going to hit the sack." Harry began to move his aching feet to the stairs when a pretty redhead stopped him.

"Harry," Ginny's eyes weren't directly on him,"do you know why Draco seemed to know her because she seemed to know him."

Harry remembered the moment Draco thrusted himself towards the death eater. He seemed to know her.

"I haven't a clue."

No one spoke of the game or about the girl cloaked in black that had saved the young wizard from his terrible death. Things were different now though Harry felt it.

Snape hadn't even given Harry a single glare or sneer. He didnt even take points from Gryffindor! Malfoy was strange too. Everytime he glanced over at Harry a small smile would form on the pale boy's face. Once he had come up to Harry asking for permission to touch his scar. Hermione hexed him.

"I don't get it why are all these people who hate me acting strange?"

"Who cares as long as Snape doesnt hit me with that wretched book im happy as can be!" Ron took a bite out of his chicken leg not even bothering to close his mouth.

"Potter!"

"Oh god here comes mr. I need a tan," Ron snickered.

Harry rotated his body to see Malfoy stalking toward him. His wand in hand.

"Woooo Malfoy dont get you-"

"SHUT UP WEASLY!"

Harry flinched, Malfoy never lost his cool, usually.

"Potter I need you now please its important!"

"What ever it is I dont care Malfoy go back and play with your slimy friends."

"Potter please!"

"Malfoy I said-"

"I DONT CARE THIS IS ABOUT ROSEMARY YOU TWIT NOW COME ON!"

The grand hall went silent. No one had heard Draco so furious. Harry stared at the boy, his eyes softened and Malfoy fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"You-have-to-help," Harry felt guilt build in his chest when he heard those words from Draco's mouth.

"With what?"

"The order needs you Potter. Death Eaters are in the department of mysteries. Rosemary is there with him."

How did Draco know about the order? Harry's body stiffened. Draco rose back on his feet and stared hard at Harry.

"Dumbledore has assigned you, Granger, Weasel, Looney Lovegood, and me to go find Rosemary and bring her to Hogwarts so the ministry can arrest her."

Harry's mouth hung open. _Fight Voldemort just so I can capture his daughter! The man's gone crazy at last! _

Draco rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. "So what do you say Potter?"

***** So do you like her name? I try im not good with names I got it when my mum was spicing up some corn and I said what spics and she said Rosemary hahaa I love that spice. :) Hopefully it gets spicey between Rosemary and Harry hehe cant wait. Please Review :)


	4. Recruiting the enemy

**Chapter 4: Recruiting the Enemy **

Harry stared at Draco's hand that was outstretched to him. _What am I suppose to do shake his hand and save some Death Eater I could care less about pshh yeah right._

"No" Harry's green orbs were cold as they rested upon Draco's slivery grey ones.

Draco knew this would happen. _What did the old man think that Potter was just going to be all for this? _He had to come up with something quick. Potter had to be convinced to participate in this. How do you convince someone to practically walk straight to their death? Draco gulped.

"Why such a coward Potter? Everyone else agreed to come even Weasel," Draco turned to Ron. The redhead shot him a nasty look.

"Malfoy this might be surprising but I want nothing to do with that foul, evil thing called Rosemary! She's just a prat! She is no different from all those losers that follow Voldemort!" Harry glared. Something in Malfoy's eyes altered suddenly. The once confident cocky look vanished. Nothing was left but fury.

Harry readied his wand for a curse to be thrown at him but was surprised to see Malfoy had dropped his wand and full on attacked the shady haired wizard. Harry tumbled over. Pain erupted all over his fragile body. He heard Ron screaming he would hex the blonde into oblivion and saw Hermione beating him with her 7,000 page book. Malfoy would not let up. Slices were made into Harry's soft flesh when Draco had grabbed a knife off the table. Silver eyes found Green. Thin hands secured over Harry's neck.

"Take it back Potter!" Showing no sign that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Harry, Draco further more griped the boy's neck.

Harry couldn't breath. He tried to show Malfoy he was suffocating but he was too lost in rage. Spots were dotting his vision. _O Merlin help me._

"Mr. Malfoy!"

_Thank Merlin for Severus Snape. _Harry felt pressure release from his neck. He brought a hand up and slowly stroked where Malfoy's hands had once been. Draco's eyes were wide with fear and embarrassment. The whole grand hall stood around them. Snape with his jet black eyes sneered at Draco who had a knife firmly griped in his hand. Harry's blood was smeared all over his white button up shirt.

"I-I-I swe-!" Before Malfoy had a chance to even speak Snape's hand secured its grip under Draco's jaw and slammed it shut. Harry heard a cracking noise come from the prat's mouth. Tears brimmed in the blondes eyes. At a snail's pace he stood, holding his newly fractured mouth in place.

"Mr. Potter im afraid you have no choice you will go and fetch that death eater for the ministry. Am I clear or must I repeat myself?" Snape sent a warning glare.

Harry felt a reassuring hand on his back. "Harry, Im going too so is Ron and Luna. I don't want to save this girl but think if we do then they can question her and find out all of Voldemort's secrets. Once that is done the war will be easy and over then its straight Azcaban for that little git named Rosemary. Please help." Hermione pleaded.

"Azcaban?" delight filled his voice. _Hermiones right once the war is over she'll be sent to Azcaban. Ill never see the thing again! Most likely she'll be sent to a Dementors kiss. _A smile spread its way across his face.

"Mr. Potter are you coming or not?" Snapes voice broke Harry out of the disturbing thoughts. "Of course sir."

Snape turned and sped off leaving the two boys jogging behind the old man. The trio arrived at Dumbledore's office. Draco and Harry, both strong Quiddich players, were panting from keeping up with their potions teacher. Snape lead them into the office and had them sit (together) on a bench.

"Dumbledore will see you in a moment. Behave!" Snape sent one last warning stare that sent a shiver down both of the boys' spines.

The professor began to leave. The boys heard his footsteps fade, over time none were heard. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a fix charm over his broken jaw. Harry stared forward trying to ignore the awkward silence. _Think of something this is a time you could get answers from him._

"How do you know her?" Harry blurted out, he almost slapped himself for it as well.

"You really shouldn't both with that Potter."

"Malfoy if I have to spend a whole day with you saving her I want to know," Harry twisted to face the blonde who was trying hard to keep his eyes on the limestone floor.

"W-we used to be best friends." Harry tried to conceal his shocked expression.

"As you know Potter my father is a respected follower of the dark lord so when he received Rosemary I was the first to befriend her. When school would come around I would leave and she would stay behind and learn dark magic. I rather envied her at times." Harry shifted uncomfortably. _Malfoy was best friends with a Death Eater! Not just any Death Eater too! Voldemort's daughter!_ Draco didn't notice Harry's awkwardness and continued.

"When I was with her there was no war, Death Eaters, or hurt. There was just us," a grin crept on his face as did a blush.

"What happened?" Draco looked up at Harry pain filled the slivery eyes. Before Draco could even open his mouth the headmaster stumbled in.

"Oh hello boys we have much to speak about come, come," his hand motioned the boys to walk over to his desk. They took a place in the large plush chairs in front of the oak wood desk.

"Professor what is this all about?" concern filled Harry's voice. The headmaster began to look flustered.

"Well Harry I have assigned you, , , , and to go and 'save' that woman you met at the game."

"But why headmaster! She's a Death Eater our enemy!" Harry saw Malfoy clutch the arm of the chair. He knew the blonde was tempted to give him a black eye. Harry shut up his mouth.

"Harry, my boy, if we have her she can help end this war. The ministry wants to get her on our side. She will go through the proper training and such and maybe become part of the Order. But first we must obtain her." Harry nodded. _He's right she could help with proper training… wait training? _

"Professor where will she be getting training, in the ministry of course right?" Harry waited for an reply. Dumbledore took in a long hollow breath and set his eyes upon Harry's sea green ones.

"I have made arrangements that Rosemary will be getting her training here at Hogwarts." Malfoy's head shot up his eyes wide open.

'You, You, You mean she'll be staying here in Hogwarts!" Malfoy looked as if he was ready to bounce out of his chair and start kissing everybody. Harry on the other hand was frozen and stunned.

"Professor-!" Dumbledore held up his hand.

"No more discussion she will reside here. This place will educate her rights and wrongs. She will make acquaintances and help battle in the war. Harry she will assist us. _She will obliterate us._

Dumbledore lead the boys out of his office and bid them farewell. Both were heading to their common rooms. Malfoy was skipping and singing a merrily jingle, he had even tried to get Harry to bond in on the "fun".

"Come on Potter! We are going to rescue the beautiful Rosemary Riddle tonight cant you put on a smile!" Draco pouted.

"I can't believe the Ministry would tolerate this." Draco laughed. Harry gave him a horrid look that shut him up and stomped off to his common room.

"See you tonight fighting buddy!" Draco smiled and skipped off. _Today is magnificent._

Harry stalked off to the Gryffindor Common Room. _Fighting buddy? We are far from buddies! _He stumbled into one of the maroon plush chairs. Fingers found his temples as he began rubbing them trying to release all the stress inflicted on him. Harry Potter, 7th year student saves Death Eater! He could see Rita Skeeter's article already. He gripped his stomach; the whole ordeal was making him queasy. Voices were heard from the Portrait hole. Harry recognized them as Hermione's and Ron's.

Both looked like they had just had their souls sucked out from a dementor. _Dumbledore probably just spoke with them about tonight._ He grimaced. No matter how much they did not want to do this it had be done.

Hermione's bushy hair sprung in all different directions possible. She was nibbling her lip, a nervous habit. "Oh Harry its tonight! We leave in just 30 minutes to go save that git! What happens if- if…?" She fell into Harry's arms unable to control her sobs.

"Mione it will be fine no one will pass on tonight not because of her." Tears streamed down the witch's freckled face. _Thank god she doesn't wear any makeup or it would be all over her. _A petite smirk appeared on Hermione's rose tinted lips. "Ok Harry but promise no fights with Malfoy we will just give him the cold shoulder tonight. Any way I don't want to deal with two drama Death Eater queens tonight."

Ron mumbled in response. His mouth was crammed with sugar coated donuts. "Harry maybe Malfoy wont talk at all tonight he'll be so happy to see his little skimpy girlfriend tonight all he'll think about is snogging her and not bother us!" A vivid grin covered the red heads face. Harry, however, did not return the gesture. _I never learned what happened between them. Why they separated. _"Harry?" Hermiones voice pulled him out of his thoughts. A gaze of concern was on her nice-looking face. Harry rested a hand on her cheek and chuckled soothingly. The alarm slowly disappeared and was replaced with a motherly expression. "Harry we need to go down to Dumbledore's office. He only sent us up here to get our stuff. Let's go boys!"

They grabbed their wands and shuffled out of the portrait hole. Feeling their Gryffindor pride overflow them, they knew they could do this. Outside of Dumbledore's office stood two blondes. One was looking at the ceiling dreamily, Luna, on the other hand Draco's face was stone. "Why the sudden change in emotion huh Draco?" Ron flicked his fingers alongside the boy's forehead. Draco didn't shy away, not even a blink. Ron made his way over to Luna. "What's troubling the ferret?" Ron held a hand over his lips so Malfoy wouldn't witness what he was asking.

Luna glanced over; an unclear look was in her eyes. "He was perfectly splendid when I first came. He even gave me a bear hug. Then I went to go freshen up, you see. When I came back, he was like that." Luna pointed at Draco in his dazed condition. Awkward silence flooded the hall as the five teens awaited their beloved headmaster's arrival. Time inched ahead and still no sign of the bearded man; Ron and Harry were clearly becoming edgy. Playing with stones and small chat had come to grow old. Hermione, however, couldn't convince her chocolate eyes away from the certain platinum blond that was sulking beside her. The pale lad stood, without uttering a single remark. Breaking her concentration span from the two fools on the floor next to her, she carelessly brushed a finger across Draco's pasty flesh. He inhaled a mouthful of air harshly when her soft finger made contact with his firm skin texture. "Draco?"

Without exchanging a glance, the bitter child swatted her tender hand from his face. "Don't bother Granger, not today," ice trickled from his tone causing Hermione to lock her appealing jaws. His silver orbs met with the granite wall yet again. Hurt, Hermione positioned her hand within her blue Jean's pocket and decided it was best to pay no heed to the git. Silence proceeded for the next 10 minutes, a perturbed harmony enclosed the teens. Time kept ticking, every second the five youngsters were closer to pulling their hair out. Relief crammed itself into their hearts when a distant thud of footsteps proceeded in their path. Dumbledore emerged before their eyes, a grin stretched along his lips. "So," radiance overflowed his wise eyes, "who is prepared to be a champion?"


	5. Department of Mysteries

**Chapter 5: Department of Mysteries**

***Hey! Long time huh? **** a quick update I changed the title to **_**Falling for the Enemy**_** why? I don't really have a reason just because ya know. Please tell your Harry Potter friends about all the magnificent stories here people put so much time and effort into these. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

Dumbledore's vast, inviting office held a distasteful emotionupon the teens' entering. There on the maple wood writing desk sat a sack of floo. Dumbledore positioned the sack cautiously in his left hand. "This is how I plan to send you to the ministry," locating it in Draco's hand, "they will never suspect a thing now you best be off my dear children." Motioning to his majestic fireplace, he gave Draco an encouraging wink before he departed from his office. Draco stiffened slightly peering at the sack in his hand. A mothering hand was to be found on the upper of his back. Draco spun around only to have his face centimeters from Granger's. Breathing stopped, staring at him was a fretful glare. Her breath overflowed his nostrils, he found it intoxicating. "We should leave now," The sack slipped from the pale hand into Hermione's. Draco refused himself to look away from the coffee eyes that burned into his own gray ones.

"Hmph….," Hermione found her gaze had transported to two uncomfortable boys standing beside her. Ron and Harry had their mouths unfasten; Ron's ears were a crimson red. Luna, on the other hand, found Hermione's act of comfort at Draco lovely. "Yes we should be off, are you ready boys?" The two nodded, still not taking their astonished eyes off Hermione. Luna pranced to the fireplace leaving the other four trailing behind her. "This will be enjoyable right?" Ron smirked wildly. With no response they were off.

Olive dust surrounded them, a thick smell of salt flooded their noses causing some to cough and wince at the horrid aroma. Before their eyes was the hustle and bustle of the Ministry. It had always been such an unbearable place for it was overly crowded and smelled of old gym socks. Harry wrinkled his nose and propped his bifocals up. "Well if it isn't the marvelous Ministry of Magic," sarcasm dripped from his words. Draco, taking baby steps, departed the grimy fireplace; with a swift movement of his colorless hand he motioned the others to join him in the crowd. Following his instructions the teens made their way towards him. The elevator was directly thirty feet from them, anxiously making their way through groups of wizards and witches to reach their destination. Draco found his pace quicken with every graceful step he took, excitement poured into the fair-haired boy as he neared the elevators. The others tailed behind him though it wasn't hard to spot him, his hair was rather light in such a dark environment. "Hey you bastard slow down will ya!" Ron screeched only to have Hermione smash her tender hand against his smart mouth. "Shhhh Ronald we can't be noticed!"

By the time the rest of them reached the elevator, Draco had pressed the living day lights out of the button that would beckon the device. With a piercing ding the elevator arrived. The five of them crammed in, Luna tapped the _Department of Mysteries _switch with her untrimmed nails. They stood jam-packed simultaneously listening to an old Bob Marley jam until the identical dinging hum alerted their ears. "Welcome to the Department of Mysteries." All five of them stiffened. Luna was the first to separate from them, twisting to face them she let out an encouraging giggle. Hermione felt her heart warm again and proceeded over to stand next to Luna. Captivating her hand Hermione faced the boys still firmly placed in the elevator. "Come on your Gryffindors and ehhh a Slytherin. Be brave!" Holding her petite hand out towards them, the boys began to retreat out of there safe house. The doors locked behind them, they couldn't go back now. The Department of Mysteries was a gloomy, damp area. The lightest thing there was Draco's hair! "Lumos," the raven-haired boy's voice echoed off the granite walls. Rows and rows were strewn across the colossal space. Mysteries filed each, giving off a peculiar sensation. Tip toeing through the aisles, the team found themselves become engulfed in every individual mystery they happened to come across. Forgetting the mission entirely, each teen journeyed off to find a mystery and see what horrors it held. One mystery after another, the other always being more fascinating than the previous one. The fun was, however, cut short for the five. Harry discovered a newly updated mystery on unicorn blood when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from none other than Hermione Granger. Draco's ears perked up as well, readying his wand in his right hand. Ron and Luna joined both boys for they felt the sudden change in the joy filled atmosphere.

A pair of golden locks circled the four. In his grasp was a struggling Hermione. A hand was secured over her lips to keep her from screaming out. Panic flooded the poor maiden's eyes as she thrashed her arms and legs in opposite directions desperate for escape. "Dad?" Draco snarled through gritted teeth, this wasn't supposed to happen. Lucius Malfoy stood before the students, a sly grin played on his dashing lips. "Hello Draco, fancy seeing you here," Draco gripped his wand tighter. "Let her go we haven't done anything to you father!" Hermione whimpered in response, gluing her eyes on Draco pleading for assistance. "I'm afraid I can't let this MudBlood go to waste Draco, the dark lord has been rather bored. I'm sure his mood would be enlightened when he sees the light vanish from this filthy thing's eyes."

"_**Stupefy!"**_

Lucius became limp, Hermione managed to break free from his firm hold and slide away from Lucius's crumbling figure. A thud sounded when the man hit the granite flooring. He didn't move. Hermione breathed in a sigh of well needed relief. The team relaxed except for Draco, his eyes ogled in the distance. Harry darted his eyes forward only to see a thin figure standing before them. The shadow jumped in realization of being seen and began to retreat from them. "Come on!" Chasing the thing was easier said than done. It knew every crook and cranny imaginable in the place. Circling several rows, throwing spells at the figure didn't help for it kept dodging each one. The five came upon a door; the thing had entered it several moments before hand. Breathing heavily, Harry brushed aside a pair of sweat drenched bangs from his pastel forehead. "We…have….to…..go…in…there…Potter," Draco heaved out between his uneven breathes. They all nodded in agreement. Taking hands they charged through the heavy marble door. It was hushed, not a single reverberation nor any illumination. They stood motionless, shorting their breathes. "Lumos," a voice half-whispered out in the distance, the five students seized in all their courage they built up and saw the tiniest enlightenment in the middle of the area. Rosemary stood studying the five recognize her; pain was played all over the young women's face. Hermione noticed Rosemary was grasping her stomach area as if to conceal something. Harry lifted his wand, pointing it directly over Rosemary's heart. "Surrender; by the order of the phoenix we have permission to abduct you lower your wand!" his eyes were stern. Rosemary tilted her cranium just enough so she could observe the team, the pain vanished from her eyes and was replaced by terror almost warning. "Go, go now! Please just go!" The warning sent a shudder down Hermione's backbone. Draco was bewildered, "why should we leave Rosemary! I'm not abandoning you again! Not here!" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The girl in black parted her lips to say something yet Draco had already scampered over to her. For the first time Draco Malfoy was on his knees begging for forgiveness. "Draco," Rosemary lifted her hand from her stomach only to have a crimson colored liquid spill out, Draco gasped. "Wha-wha!" a bloody finger rested on his supple lips. The ice blue eyes fell upon Harry once more who was stunned. "Harry Potter you must go this place is not secure, they," she eyed the four, "need you, I need you." Astonished, Harry lost all thought and released his wand to have it crash to the earth. "Rosemary you found them! Excellent."

The once affectionate eyes the girl held turned back to its frigid self. "Father," her expression was covered in distress and warning to the team. Draco situated himself alongside the girl only to have her shove him back with the additional four. Positioning her wand overhead a protection charm was to be found around the five. Protesting, Harry and Draco smashed their knuckles against the force field, no luck. "Darling what are you doing? Why are you protecting those filthy blood traitors?" Voldemort came into inspection. His sickly sallow skin shone in the darkness of the space. "Father don't you think this is getting old! I'm exhausted of constantly destroying innocent lives! We could do so much good for the world can't we ju-""Cruico!" Rosemary stumbled to the ground screaming in agony from the horrid torture curse. The five students watched in horror, Draco was on his knees praying to Merlin to discontinue her ache. Voldemort laughed but let up leaving Rosemary in a ball of sobs. "You know better than to say that child!" he gracefully stepped over his daughter paying no heed to her pain. "Hello Mr. Malfoy I'm sure you saw your pathetic excuse for a father out there," Draco gritted his teeth at the dark lord, "oh and Mr. Potter how nice to see you again to bad this will be are last visit before I obliterate you and your companions." A sly grin bloomed from the dead lips. "Sectumsempra!" Voldemort twisted roughly just enough so he could block the horrid curse thrown at him by his daughter, Rosemary. Staggering like she was an old drunk, more blood spilled from her open wound. Waving her wand high she let out a few hexes all positioned at the dark lord, her father. "How dare you question my power dear child, _**Avada Kerderva!**_" the killing curse flew directly at Rosemary who dodged it with a single slip to the left. The students, protected in the force field, were itching to obliterate the protection charm and assistance the Death Eater risking her life for them, though they hadn't a clue why. The battle between Father and Daughter waged on. Unforgivable curses were thrown, hexes were created. Rosemary's face was sliced up fairly well, more wounds apprehended her body but never once did she back down. Blood smeared in every corner of the room, whether it was Rosemary's or Voldemort's, never would they know. Voldemort began to grow tired from this hissy fit rather quickly, with one last Killing curse at his beloved child he halted. "Alright Rosemary this is what you want then you shall receive. Go on with the blood traitors be a hero but heed my warning," a dark snicker passed through the pallid lips, "you will not live to see the outcome of this war." Blackness engulfed his thin figure, he was gone. A few moments of silence passed until Rosemary's wand, coated in blood, crashed towards the floor as did her lean figure. The protection charm switched off, the team raced towards the women, worry played on their young faces. The damage was serve, injuries were scattered along the Death Eater's body. "Harry we have to get back to Hogwarts before-before…..'" Hermione's words trailed off, capturing the hand of the dying child beside her. "Before the worst could happen." Everyone rotated their skulls to view Draco who had been so silent the entire trip. Unease showed through his body language, a signal that he was about ready to evaporate out of there. "Right, the ferrets right Harry we have to take her to the hospital wing now." Ron's tone was grave, placing himself next to Hermione. Together the five developed a plan to apparite out of the room for they could not carry an unconscious, blood coated body out and about the ministry. Draco lifted the poor girl into his arms; a sigh almost of pleasure escaped his lips. Each team member set a hand on Draco, though Ron kept rejecting to do so claiming he didn't want to touch something so foul. Closing his eyes, Draco pictured the beauty of Hogwarts Castle into his dark mind. All at once the team was on a swirling rollercoaster; Draco tightened his grasped on his former best friend who was dying in his very arms. In what seemed like less than a second, the students were staring upon the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry itself. "Come on chaps!" Ron attempted his best impression of Sherlock Holmes only to be shot down with an intimidating sneer from Hermione.

Dodging their way through the halls of the school, Harry found himself checking the girl's pulse every minute or so until Draco had snapped at him to leave his beloved alone. The hospital wing was scattered with moans of agony, it was a rather distasteful environment. Madame Pomfrey was attending to nearby students when she heard the ear-piercing cry for help coming from the hospital entrance. Rotating her body she could make out five distressed looking students and one was carrying what looked like a mangled up body in his very arms. A grasp flew out of her dry mouth. Rising from her seat she tried to casually prance over to the injured six but slowly found herself taking long strides towards them. Recognizing them instantly she knew Dumbledore had something to do with this incident. The women in Mr. Malfoy's arms was not a student at Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey took her arm only to have herself thrash it back down with a horrid screech. "Death Eater! You expect me to cure that..that…. Foul creature! There is no way on heaven and Earth that I woul-!" "Madame, please I have permission from the Order and Ministry she is one of us." Harry's voice was pleading; he had to keep this girl alive for Dumbledore. Draco was on the verge of a nervous breakdown by the time Madame Pomfrey agreed to help save Rosemary. Hermione and Luna cautiously squeezed the pale young man's frosty hand as they lead him to a nearby chair. "You three head back to Dumbledore and inform him of our victory and update him please," Hermione ordered sternly, "Ill be with you in a moment I swear." Although they seemed uneasy about Hermione's orders they knew it was best not to step on her demands and deny them, she would always win. Once the others were gone, Hermione took all her motherly care and attempted to calm the prat she had hated for so long next to her. "Draco? Draco listen Rosemary is making a quick, steady recovery. Soon we can take her to Dumbledore and everything will be swell." Hermione lied through her fake smile she played for Draco; Madame Pomfrey didn't need a melt down on her hands. His face was flushed from sobbing, tears poured out from his frosty eyes. No matter how much hate had built in Hermione through the years, she still couldn't take the pain he contained. Her only wish at the moment was to reach and receive some of that agony so less would be inflicted on Draco. Brushing her fingers along his skin she found them trace over his toned features. Heart pace quickened when the silver met chocolate. Bringing a hand up from his trousers pocket, Draco captured Hermione's petite hand bringing it close to his chapped lips. "You truly are one of a kind Hermione Granger," Draco firmly placed his lips on her tender hand, brushing over her sweet little fingers. Hermione's breath halted her heart ready to explode. As soon as it happened it ended, Draco released his grasped setting her hand back down beside her curvy waist. With a small nod of thanks Draco proceeded to depart the hospital. Hermione lifted from the ground, feeling a bit winded. _What just happened?_

A death eater was with in the walls of Hogwarts, a harmless haven though now it didn't seem to be in the safest at all. No one had been informed about the juvenile women with icy eyes although when students descended upon the hospital wing questioning glances would be shot her way. Dumbledore, quite pleased with the results, gave the five heroes a week off of classes which they gratefully accepted. Winter was dawning; the once soggy meadows were speckled with white. Harry despised winter, it was clammy and bitter, a token of death. The golden trio spent most of their free afternoons in the Gryffindor common room cracking jokes or enjoying a game of chess. Luna would wonder around the castle blabbering on and on about nargles. Draco, however, was glued to a seat beside Rosemary. Going without sleep for days, dark circles had found their way under his weary eyes, he resembled a dead corpse.

After 3 weeks of patiently awaiting the awakening, the women with coal-colored hair fluttered her sparkling eyes open. Light poured into the dimmed hospital. Burning her drowsy eyes, she shut them in an attempt to block the rays stinging her pupils. The sudden movement did not go unnoticed; Draco had seen her lids lock quickly yet gently. A feeling he could not identify charged into his body. She flinched at the touch of his hand on her rosy cheek, she was freezing. His mind went into a black hole when her eyes unlocked and poured into his, with nothing complex swishing through his dazed mind all that spoke from his chapped lips was, "Hey…" A glare of annoyance flashed upon the angel's expression. Gripping his hand, she knocked it off in a violent manner, betrayal stung in the deepest regions of Draco's eyes. "Where the hell am I?" clenching her jaw ever so slightly, she was in a rage state of mind. "Y-You're at Hogwarts Rosy," the words didn't seem to fit right in his mouth, Death Eaters never showed at Hogwarts. "Rosy? Draco please not that _again_. I don't need you fawning all over me!" Exhaling sharply, she situated her feet on the marble floor, a bitter feeling swelled up in her stomach. Draco watched her straighten her figure, she was stunning. With his mouth slightly ajar he assisted her in standing, for all the injuries she received none of them gave much ache. The Death Eater clothing still clenched her fine form, grasping her wand she pranced over to Madame Pomfrey. The nurse recognized what stood before her reception desk. The dark mark burned the elderly women's eyes, _such a hideous symbol_. "Mr. Malfoy bring that," motioning to Rosemary with a flick of her wobbly hand, "to the Headmaster, please." The Death Eater glared in fury, reaching for her wand Cruico was planting itself in her twisted mind. Draco lunged for her arm restraining her. "Of course Madame."

"You can't do the Unforgivable here Rosy! What are you thinking?" Draco had obtained her wand from her possession, fearing the worst if he didn't. Already Rosemary had attempted to harm someone, a miracle it was that Pomfrey hadn't had her eyes glancing at the women. "Why she insulted me Draco! Right in my face! I WILL NOT-!" A hand slammed on her tender mouth, for a moment panic erupted into her orbs but only a moment before a glance of murder reappeared. "Shhhh! Shut up Rosy! People are in class ok?" The murderous look never left her eyes the whole trip to the headmaster's office. She was pissed, Draco knew it. With a swift knock on the door, Draco straightened his posture. "Come in," Dumbledore's gentle voice boomed. Draco inhaled; Rosemary looked as pale as the snow. Taking baby steps the two former best friends lead their selves into the magnificent space. "Ah… Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Riddle come take a seat lets discuss Ms. Rosemary's escape from death in Azcaban shall we?"

***So what'd you think? Long story short: Rosemary betrayed her fellow Death Eaters and father to rescue the enemy. I hope you liked it! **** Update: I'm going to the beach so I won't be writing I'm sorry but hey it's the beach. Ill give you a cookie if you review. Thanks for reading love. **

**Ps. I'm late but Merry Christmas I hope you had a happy one. **


	6. A new Student

*****Hey readers(: sorry about the wait school is getting crazy. I'm editing the first chapter right now to make it better so if you want to check that out ill tell you when its all done and pretty! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 6: A new Student **

Harry stretched out his stiff arms. It was Monday yet again, another day of learning. Lifting his circular, cracked glasses he glanced over at Ron's peaceful figure. Snickering, Harry lifted his pillow bashing it into Ron's flaming red hair. The carrot-headed boy looked as if a jolt of electricity had been shocked through his entire form. "What the hell Harry!" The raven haired boy rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! HAHAHA!" Ron thrashed his pillow at Harry, "'haha' funny. Come on we gotta meet 'Mione' in the great hall soon. You know how she gets when we're late." The two young men piled on their Hogwarts uniforms and scurried out of the dorm room, there hair still an untidy mess on top of their heads.

Hermione sat with the usual group of her fellow Gryffindors at the table in the great hall. Peering up from her book, _Hogwarts: A history_, a flash of platinum blond hair went by her. _Could that be? … No he is with her. _"Hermione! Hey Mione!" With her thoughts interrupted, Hermione wiped around to see the most ruffled boys she had ever glanced at. Their shirts were not tucked in, hair looking like mops, and buttons undone. "Please boys you look as if you were just attacked by a wild beast!" She motioned towards their attire. "Oh well SOOOORRRYYYY Hermione for not looking 100% like you all the time," Ron spat with fake enthusiasm. "Ronald I ju-." "Can you two not argue for one day please I'm eating here," Harry dangerously stated.

The morning carried on. People ate and chatted away. A hush fell across the space when the headmasters raise his wrinkled hands to silence the crowd. Forks were place on the plates and mouths were fastened, the stage was all Dumbledore's. "Good morning students. I hope your morning is going splendid. As usual I have a morning message but take heed upon this one," an odd looked shadowed his elderly expressions. "Hogwarts has been lucky enough to have been able to provide a new student." Butterflies tumbled into the Golden Trios bellies. Dumbledore resumed, "You all will treat her with respect and kindness. Do not judge a book by its cover. As any other student she will be sorted into a house which we will be doing in a few minutes. Professor Snape if you would please bring me the sorting hat." Snape stride over to the headmaster with the dusty hat in hand, placing it on an unsteady wooden stool. Snape bowed to the headmaster before returning to his seat. "Now Professor McGonagall if you would please bring forth the new student to be sorted." Everyone's eyes darted to the great halls doors, creaking slightly at the hinges the wooden doors opened at a turtles pace. There stood the stern McGonagall and a petite women fidgeting with her hands, eyes glued to the floor. Rosemary was not in her Death Eater attire any longer. Hogwarts robes draped her lean form; the only thing missing was her house tie. Bandages shielded the dark mark on her arm. Some students gasped at the sight of the girl, others stunned. Whispering sprouted about the Death Eater that attacked the boy who lived. Overall Rosemary appeared horrified. Spinning around she attempted to make a dash out of the great hall only to have McGonagall place a firm hand on her shoulder and lead her to the sorting hat. The hat perched up and began its tune:

_**Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the **__**Hogwarts**__** Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.**_

You might belong in _**Gryffindor**__**,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set **__**Gryffindor**__**s apart;  
You might belong in **__**Hufflepuff**__**,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient **__**Hufflepuff**__**s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old **__**Ravenclaw**__**,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in **__**Slytherin**__**  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.**_

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

The great hall burst into timid applause. Rosemary herself peered in awe at the wrinkled hat. "Woooooo….," a smile played on her crimson lips. With her head held high, she pranced over to the hat, placing it firmly on her coal hair. The hat sprang to life and began. "Hmmmm.. interesting, Bravery indeed but yet… so much intelligence. Defiantly cunning and clever. You have seen horrifying things my dear yet so unfazed by them hmmmmm," the hat cringed. Harry was sweating waterfalls. _She has to be in Slytherin! Every Death Eater is known to be in Slytherin! _"Awhah! I know where to put you let it be… **GRYFINNDOR!**" Hush swept the entire great hall. Though the Gryffindor table was suppose to clap for the new arrival nothing came. Rosemary, now sporting the maroon and golden tie, hopped over to the Gryffindor table. Grinning, she spotted Harry and squeezed her way between Hermione and Ginny who appeared to be utterly disgusted that Rosemary had placed a finger on them. "Wonderful!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the hall yet again, "welcome Rosemary to Hogwarts. Now time for classes students off you go!"

"Well lets get a move on lazy bones I'm exhausted, but there's work to be done!" Rosemary dramatically stretched her arms over her head. Harry snorted and stood marching out of the great hall in a storm of rage. The other Gryffindors followed him leaving Rosemary skipping to the common room alone. All the other students shot her death glares but they simply went unnoticed for Rosemary didn't give a damn. Sure she was the infamous Rosemary Riddle, Voldemort's child. Did that mean she was just like him? No. The fat lady glanced down at her in confusion. "Password?" _Ohhhh nooo what did Dumbledore say again?_ "Uhhhh….," Rosemary pondered the deepest regions of her mind but no answer came. She felt like an idiot.

Hermione stifled a laugh at the woman in front of her. The death eater clearly forgot the password. Striding over, feeling rather confident, Hermione positioned herself right alongside Rosemary. "Fairy lights," Hermione darted her coffee eyes over at Rosemary, who was maintaining her cool composition but a deep blush bloomed on her cheeks. The portrait swung open, the intelligent girl proceeded through. "Umm Thanks Hermione….," more blush formed from defeat on Rosemary's already scarlet cheeks. "No problem death eater," the jab hit Rosemary and it stung. The icy eye's glance hit the floor in a second. "I'm sorry for what he… we did to your kind Hermione." "Sorry doesn't bring back innocent lives that were taken Riddle," Hermione stormed off outraged at the girl. _She right Rosemary. It doesn't. _Taking cautious footsteps she entered the 5th year girls' dormority. The women were sprinting around the wide room desperately searching for their school supplies on the first day of class. Rosemary avoided all the chaos and strode over to her bed. A note gently sat on the sheets. _My schedule hmm? Exciting! Thank god Father had all his stuff from his schooling years. No shopping for Rosy! _ Smiling she glanced at the list.

_Potions_

_Charms_

_Muggle Studies_

_Transfiguration_

_History of Magic_

_Herbology_

_Defense against the Dark Arts _

Rosemary scanned the parchment once more. Satisfied, she packed up her belongings and proceeded to her first class Potions. She had never fancied potions, they always ended up wrong and messy in her hands. _I hope the professor is kind and has a cool temper! Their gonna need it with me in their class._ Lost in thought, a sudden feeling of slamming upon a brick wall hit her. "Hey watch it!" screeched Harry. "Harry! Oh! I'm so sorry! Hey can you help me find potions I'm such a blonde and I'm lost soooo can you help me?" she padded her eyes at him. Harry glared at her as if she had sprouted eight arms. "You expected me to help you." Rosemary was beaming as she nodded vigorously. Harry bursted into a fit of laughter, tears streamed down his face from the sheer humor of it. Rosemary stood in shame. _Why would he help you Rosy? Think it through your father killed his family. UMMMM HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! _"Sorry I asked." Harry, still chuckling under his breath, glanced up at the pain stricken girl. "Alright you prat lets take you to potions. It's my first class too unfortunately." Breathing halted. Rosemary's eyes were as wide as boulders. "Y-your g-g-going t-to h-help _me?_" Harry mumbled something that didn't register in her mind. Losing control, Rosemary launched herself at Harry, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I wanna start over Harry. I'm so sorry for what he did and for what I did. All those lives wasted over blood purity and it's my entire fault! I'm so so so sorry." Rosemary buried her face into his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears. Harry stiffed his posture. He didn't really enjoy this situation. "Um yeah we can start over Riddle… umm it's not your fault entirely sooo how about we get to potions hmm?" Prying the girl off him he gestured towards the portrait hole. Tears continued to pour from her orbs yet she nodded slightly. Harry felt an odd emotion seep into his stomach. Ignoring it he grasped her hand and haled her towards the dungeons. _I wonder what Snape will think of Rosemary._

Gryffindors had potions with Slytherins for first period. Harry placed Rosemary next to him. Ron would not be pleased at all. Yet for Dumbledore's sake, Harry might as well try to look at the girl in a new light. Just as Harry was about to take his seat a certain blond had something else in mind. "Rosy! Potions first too! Wicked!" Rosemary let out a sigh of annoyance. "Yes, Draco how interesting now if you wouldn't mind Harry was about to sit there." Gesturing towards the scar headed young man beside her, she gave Draco a shove. "Wow Rosy I didn't know you were the type to hang out with blood traitors. Soon I bet you'll be best friends with that filthy mudblood Granger! Honestly did your father teach you nothing?" Silence fell upon both. The death eater's eyes, once twinkling in excitement extinguish into nothing but rage and hate. "This is why I left you," she breathed, hardly audio able. Draco blinked. "Rosy… I didn't mean that…. I'm, I'm sorry." Shame played over his toned features, the whole class was eyeing the two now in curiosity. Jolting from her seat, a firm hand wrapped itself around Malfoy's collar of his shirt. Rage-burning eyes poured into his sympatric silver ones. "Never come near me again! If you utter one more thing about mudbloods and blood traitors I will kill you by my wand, do you understand Draco?" the words each spat out in a horrid manner. Harry felt a shiver slide through his body from her remarks. She would kill him with no hesitation, Harry had no doubt. Draco sputtered a few things, yanked himself from her grasp and took his seat. Free for Harry, he claimed the empty chair beside enraged Rosemary. Guilt washed over the boy when he saw her shaking from a few sobs that passed her cherry lips. Resting a warm hand on her freezing shoulder as a reassurance symbol. "HEY WHY IS THE DEATH-," zipping around Harry slapped his hand against Ron's running mouth. "Do not say another word. I'll explain this to you later now go," Harry hissed through his clenched teeth. Ron, with his ears burning that famous Weasley red, sped walked to a seat next to Seamus.

Harry could practically feel the words wiggling free from the clutches of his mouth. _What did you mean by 'this is why I left you?' Do you share the same beliefs your father has? Why are you here? _Before any damage could be done by the words Harry so desperately craved to say a bellowing cloak of black whipped by him. "Silence! Today you will be brewing draught of living death. The ingredients are on your table. Information is on page 566 in your textbooks. Begin!" Rosemary effortlessly glanced up at her cauldron. Harry noticed her hand beginning to rise. _Is she asking Snape a question! Maybe she really is a Gryffindor!_ "Ummm Professor Snape?" the greasy haired git swerved around surprised at his name being called. "What may I owe to this delightful request ?" Snape sneered obviously upset at her addressing of him. "Ok first off can you not call me that Severus; you know I hate being called that. Second, um I don't do potions at all so can you help me?" The whole class gaped at her. Harry, baffled at her courageous remark, was concealing his snicker with a hand to his lips. Snape on the other hand, had a horrified glare on his features. Rosemary did nothing but look innocent at him. " I-." "Rosemary. My name is _Rosemary_," the women smirked; she was controlling Snape in his own class. _Why hasn't Snape taken points off? Rosemary is a bloody saint!_ "Alright _Rosemary_, you do not have the authority to speak to me with such arrogant snaps. Twenty points from Gry-." "Oh come on that's the best you can do Severus? Wow you're a manly guy. If I were you I would take 50 points from hmmm… Slytherin for making inappropriate remarks about other students." "What exactly were these remarks Rosemary?" Swirling her head around, peering into Draco's eyes she gestured towards the blond, "that man right there, referred to some students as blood traitors and," flipping back around to stare at Snape with a wide smirk, "mudbloods." _Oh she is truly the devil's child._ Snape, for the first time in Harry's life, appeared stunned. So much that no words flowed from the arrogant prat. Rosemary cracked the same bitter-sweet laugh Harry heard on the Quiddich field. Then a miracle happened. "50 points from Slytherin for _that_ type of language." With that Snape dashed around, his cloak blowing in the free air. Harry choked on the wind from his shock as did Draco who was shooting daggers at Rosemary with his piercing eyes.

The rest of potions went smooth or as smooth as you could get with Snape. Draco, sulking behind Harry, had attempted to speak with the death eater once more but only failed. Even worse was Snape! He had been staring at Rosemary the entire class period, his gaze never shifting except for the occasional second when he pretended to grade papers. Maybe he had a thing for her? Harry shuddered in disgust shaking the thought away feverously. The class bell drifted into Harry's awaiting ears as did Ron's words of 'wisdom.' "BLOODY HELL! SNAPE HAS GONE SOFT!" Harry rotated to see Ron's shock stricken face when he spoke. "How the hell did she do it Harry? Must have had Merlin on her side!" Rosemary darted between them. Glancing back she flashed a grin at the two causing Harry's heart to ache. _What's happening to me?_ "Harry are you ok?" Harry's emerald eyes drifted into Ron's concerned ocean blue ones. "Yeah mate why wouldn't I be I mine Snape just took points off of Slytherin!" Ron flashed a crooked smile. "Riddle is bloody brilliant mate. Whenever I'm in a fight I know who to call." Harry had to admit what Rosemary had pulled in Potions was no shorter than heroic. There was only a limited amount of time before the entire school would hear the act that had been done in Potions. Rosemary would be the best thing that had ever stepped into Hogwarts, aside from her being a Death Eater. _Ex Death Eater Harry. _

When the two best mates arrived in the common room, they spotted Rosemary enjoying the warmth of the familiar fire burning in the Gryffindor fireplace. Hermione was seated beside her. It appeared the two young women were discussing the novel they had glimpsed Pansy Parkinson was peering over. "It is utterly disgusting how a girl can examine such things about Muggleborns at time like this! The nerve that slut has!" Hermione was obviously fuming. Rosemary's eyes softened a bit, the ice seemed to dissolve from her gaze. "Those books speak nothing but nonsense. Father would read them to me as bed time stories. They would converse about hideous ways to take over Muggleborns and Halfbloods. It spoke of a perfect race. Nonsense." Hermione, who previously had been burning holes into an arm chair in the far corner in the common room, switched her gaze to the women beside her. "Do you agree with him? His thoughts about blood purity?" Hermione's questioning glance frightened Rosemary a tad bit, not that she would admit it. Truth be told Rosemary hadn't a clue on where she stood on her ideas of blood purity. Being raised in a 'Pureblood or nothing' environment it should be easy to tell. Yet, when she had poured her dazing orbs in her father's flaming red ones something snapped, like a twig. Her mind fell into a strange darkness where no answers came to her head. She was lost in her own imagination. Though mudbloods made her gag slightly, Hermione wasn't all that miserable. "I'm neutral at this time." Hermione shrugged, appearing slightly hurt by the response. "Does being near me gross you out at all? I mean you've been relaxed this whole time!" Rosemary suddenly took all her interest upon the ceiling. Pondering what Hermione had just mentioned. Yes, when the mudblood took her place beside Rosemary, an evil side almost took over in her mind. All the curses and torture she could restore upon the filth that sat beside her dawned over Rosemary, practically begging for her to do the actions. Her dark mark burned in response to the thoughts, the pain engulfed her almost controlling her brain. But Rosemary had will power, which was not to be argued with. Light shown into her evil side, preventing the unforgivable. "Yes it does slightly disgust me but you're not as bad as I thought Muggleborns to be." Rosemary's mouth twitched upward a bit into an awkward sort of grin.

Hermione's once problematic compilation changed drastically. Fury sunk into the deep brown eyes. "Fine! You are the most slimy, downright pathetic creature I had ever come across! You are just like Voldemort! Why don't you go back and bow on your pretty little knees for him!" With another glance Hermione stormed off leaving Rosemary in her dust who was clutching her lower arm which was practically on fire. The pain was taking over, she wouldn't be able to handle the cool composition she gave off for much longer. Someone was going to get hurt. Harry and Ron took their distance from the couch that Rosemary resided on. They were gaping at how Hermione had exploded at Rosemary's response. The death eater squeaked in ache. The sensation of burning was growing. Ripping the bandages off from the mark she observed how it was bulging on her pale skin, giving off its hideous appearance. Swiftly rotating her head towards the two men behind her she gave a pleading glance. Harry tip toed towards her, afraid of what he would see. He could tell she was in pain; the mark was harming her for not fulfilling the duties of a death eater. Claiming the cushion beside the woman, he observed the revolting tattoo plastered on the pastel arm. The snake slithered in a fearful manner out of an intimidating skull. Shuddering, Harry planted his cool hand on top of the mark attempting to release the hurt. No such thing happened to the displeasure of both students. Harry's lighting scar created a ripping sensation in his head. Cringing in agony, dots covered his vision. Yanking his hand away from Rosemary's arm ceded the pain, at least for him. More discomfort showed on the young girls face. "Harry…," she shuddered in agony, "Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Rosemary created a gagging sound; the pain was becoming to be too much.

Laughter could be heard from the entrance of the portrait hole. Fred and George Weasley approached Ron with a mischievous glimmer in their eyes.

"So little brother I hear-"

"That Snape took points from-"

"Slytherin today!"

Both twins glanced at their younger brother, who had the most horrified expression radiating from his face. "What's the matter with you mate?" they spoke in unison, a Weasley twin trait. Ron gestured a shaking finger towards the couch where Rosemary was breathing in quick gulps of air. Color drained from Harry's face as he watched the woman fight madly with the monster developing inside her body. The twins mimicked Ron's expression. Harry swerved his piercing gaze at them and spoke the first thing that popped into his mind, "GET MALFOY NOW!" The two red-heads didn't protest or ask questions. They bolted toward the portrait hole in a mad attempt to save the young women dying in the Gryffindor common room.

*Please R & R! Thanks(:


	7. Friendship

***Sorry its short this time **** I had so much school stuff going on not to mention writers block. Im working on another story not a Harry Potter one just a story that blossomed from my imagination hehe **** Pray that my writers block will die soon love yall.**

**Chapter 7: Friendship **

The Slytherin dungeons were as gloomy as ever before. Although it radiated power, money, and elite Pureblood power Draco did not sense a homey feeling at the time. Ever since Potions his mood had decrease to zero tolerance. Anyone who dared come across him would be beaten and writher away from the lashing words he uttered. _Why did I say all those things to her? On her first day too! What will father say? _"Draco you've been staring out that window for thirty minutes what's up?" Draco rotated slightly, not showing the least bit of interest flash across his features. Pansy glanced up at him; her face played a tender expression that reminded Draco slightly of the trolley lady on the Hogwarts Express. "Nothing Pans," he switched his attention back towards the window. Pansy growled in frustration and shifted closer to the blond. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she swerved her fingers in a circular fashion massaging his shoulder blades. "Dracie you can't bottle up your feelings much longer your going to explode." Draco jolted at the sudden touched of her cool fingers, it was unpleasant, and it wasn't Rosemary. Swiftly budging away from the icy contact, Draco glared at the pug-faced women. She would never understand what he felt. The wall he put up wasn't just for show; emotions exhibited weakness and Malfoy's were not weak.

Pansy glanced downward at the granite flooring shielding the scarlet blush blooming on her cheeks. Draco rolled his eyes, was this chick for real? The stone ground nearly shook when a sweat drenched Crabbe tumbled into the Slytherin Dungeons. Pansy gagged obviously disturbed by his revolting appearance. With a wave of his pale hand, Draco dismissed Crabbe not wanting to be bothered by some idiot who smelled of dirty laundry. "Draco….the Weasley….Twins…..need….you!" Crabbe heaved out the words in a painful manner.  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do those blood traitors need with me?" Its not like he was going to play along with these games the Gryffindors set up for him. Whatever the Twins wanted it meant trouble and most likely physical injury for Draco. "They…claimed…it….was…something…about….that new…girl!" Draco's form jolted up. Rosemary was in danger possibly. His feet registered the information but alas his brain did not. In a zombie like state Draco sped towards the portrait hole to find the two red heads pacing furiously. "FINALLY! COME ON!" They seized the young man's thin arm and haled him to Gryffindor tower. Butterflies developed quickly, he was about to be in the presence of the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his steal colored eyes on. Rosemary was his drug. Never could he fulfill his hunger for her yet she was an unseen poison in his eyes. How could he possibly still love the woman?

The fat lady could be distinguished from the distance Draco was in. "FAIRY LIGHTS!" The twins were obviously paranoid, it created unease in Draco stomach. When were the Weasley Twins ever at unease? The Gryffindor common room held a much more loving feeling than Slytherin. Draco couldn't make out if he enjoyed the warmth but decided this wasn't the time to make that decision. Agonizing moaning could be heard from a couch by a blazing fire. The twins released Draco's now battered up hand. Taking baby steps toward the cushioned furniture; a horrifying scene met his eyes. Rosemary lay in Potter's lap shrieking in pain, her dark mark revealed bugling on her colorless skin. Tears rimmed those beautiful sky blue eyes he loved to gaze in for hours to come. Guilt washed over him as did jealously for he was not the one caressing her at the moment; Potter was. Rosemary peered up at him; realization struck her, "Dra- Ahh!" Pain filled over her delicate face. Draco broke. Jogging around the maroon couch he shoved Potter roughly away from his angel and embraced her. "Rosy shhh it will be fine. I will make it stop I promise." Stroking the gruesome mark, the mark wizards sported to prove themselves as rightful masters to the dark lord, Draco kept his promise to Rosemary. Making a promise to this one and only woman was like bonding through an unbreakable vow, it musten be broken. Draco's father had spoken to him speaking of the Dark Mark. It was extremely powerful and nearly invincible yet one thing could crumble its ever lasting authority, love. Voldemort knew the most malevolence spells that came in the book but one thing the dark wizard would never comprehend was the feeling of lust. Draco never quite captured the idea himself, not until he met her of course, his Rosemary.

Breaking from his thoughts did Draco seize the tortured girl's lower arm, pulling it towards his awaiting, eager lips. The Gryffindors stood, silent, observing the scene with worrisome expressions. The consequence for overpowering the dark mark is severe; it is cursed to torment the person penetrating its walls with something worse than the crucatis curse. The moment Draco's lips brushed against the forbidden mark pain erupted throughout his body. The sensation of his very soul being burned and tour apart agonized him. Moaning in agony did Draco fully press his lips to the mark, he wouldn't back down to some silly curse, not for Rosemary. Tears glided down his sullen cheeks as he pulled away gently from the tattoo. Concealing his sign of weakness, Draco crooked his neck downward pretending to suddenly take interest on the floor. Rosemary sighed in relief at the instant release of pain. Gathering up her courage, she cupped Draco's heart-shaped face in her bony fingers brushing stray tears away. "Draco….thank you." Tilting his head so slightly did Draco pour his steal colored eyes into the icy ones before him. The steady breathes he maintained halted when Rosemary leaned forward so suddenly. He felt his heart flutter at a ridiculous pace when Rosemary's lips grazed his lightly. The cherry chapstick tingled on his lips. The kiss only lasted seconds but seemed to take ages for Draco. He wanted nothing more than to capture Rosemary in his toned arms and press his thin lips fully on hers. "I'm sorry for what I said in Potions," Draco breathed. Rosemary's lips twitched showing signs of wanting to crack a smile but she maintained a cool completion. The only reason that destroyed the perfect moment for Draco was Hermione Granger, who came huffing down the staircase, ten books piled into a lopsided angle in her arms. "What the bloody hell is the ferret doing in the common room?" Hermione glared at Draco with a glimmer in her eyes that could kill a man on the spot. Rosemary stood, her usual pale face drenched in scarlet. "Listen Hermione, I don't know who you think you are, but that man right there is one of the most heroic people I've ever meet so piss off you mud-!" Rosemary gasped, wrapping her hands securely around her mouth. An apologetic twinkle playing in her ice eyes at Hermione. The bookworm let the novels she held crash to the floor leaving a sickening bang. Hermione crept like a turtle towards the death eater, raising her hand slightly before striking it harshly across Rosemary's unguarded cheek. The force was so powerful that the women fell to the floor clutching her swollen cheek in pain. Draco lurched up, practically flying towards Rosemary who reside on the floor. Harry seized Hermione by the arm tugging her towards the portrait hole. "WHAT THE HELL MIONE?" the raven haired young man poured his furious eyes into Hermione's. Her face was stern and calm, almost like a mother's when she is about to punish a child. "She was about to call me the M word Harry! What do you expect?" A fire lit in Harry's core, he would not let Hermione judge the new girl on her first day. "She's Voldemort's child! It's natural for her to want to speak those words! Give her time to improve!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Are you saying im just suppose to let her call me Mudblood whenever she pleases?" Harry huffed in frustratution, "No just don't snap at her like that all the time." A look of approval washed over the motherly appearance that played on the fizzy haired women's face. "Alright Harry, if you say so but please tell me why the ferret is here!" Harry grinned weakly and revealed the story to her. Hermione held a pain stricken pose in the end. Disbelief swirled in the depths of her Carmel eyes as did pity. "We must tell Dumbledore Harry." He nodded, the headmaster needed to know Rosemary could lose her sense any moment now and attack a student. Though she had strength, the women would fight this battle till the very end until she was either ridden of it or dead.

Grasping Hermione's hand, Harry squeezed it for a sign of gratitude and led her back out towards the common room, now filled with frazzled Gryffindors peering at Draco in disgust. Fred and George had lifted Rosemary on to the couch once more and were stroking her black locks. Draco caressed her in his arms, his Hogwarts robes tangling with hers. A new light shone in the grey eyes that Harry had yet to experience with the Malfoy prat he knew, it appeared to be something of love. Ron rose from his spot in a deserted corner and sped towards Harry. "Our free period is almost up, we need to get going." Harry acknowledged Ron's warning before claiming a seat next to Draco who was still lost in Riddle's icy eyes. She took snail paced blinks as if trying to capture that Draco was really there, holding her. Harry felt a familiar sensation sink in. Ignoring it he patted Rosemary's hand squeezing it slightly to get her attention. "The free period is almost over we should start leaving." Draco swerved his head around to glare at Harry, his non-gelled hair danced wildly around his thin face. The sneer Malfoy held was not one hundred percent evil, Harry detected some appreciation sweeping out of his cold eyes.

Draco rose from his spot on the maroon couch but not before he leaned forward and whispered something into Rosemary's ear. With one last nod at Harry, Malfoy stormed off, the Gryffindors formed a path not wanting to be touched by the Slytherin. Hermione stole Draco's former seat, glancing at the floor in embarrassment, words seemed to have escaped the bushy haired girl. Rosemary tilted her head at an angle and grasped Hermione's petite hand in her own tracing miniature circles on the witch's tender flesh. "I'm sorry for what I said Hermione. I want to change I really do but we just need to work at it ok?" The death eater flashed a wary grin. Hermione brushed a frizzy curl behind her ear and returned the gesture, nodding in agreement. Harry beamed slightly, everything would return to normal or as normal as it could get.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well for Rosemary, except for Muggle Studies. Dumbledore predicted if the dark lord's daughter were to change her pureblooded views why not start with Muggles? Of course Rosemary did not know the difference between a television and a rubber duck. The women dragged her exhausted mind and body through the corridors towards the great hall for the feast. Her brain skimmed though the events that had occurred in the early morning of her first day. _Why did I kiss Draco? Now he thinks its all better and we can just go back to being whatever we were! _Rosemary punched her arm in frustration; she would just have to explain to the Slytherin that she was disorientated when she had kissed him. The massive wooden doors stood ajar and had a greeting sensation. The golden trio sat at their normal area at the Gryffindor table. Rosemary claimed a seat beside Harry and set her head on cool maple wood table. "What's wrong Riddle? Studies didn't go well?" Ron smirked, he still despised the women with a deep hatred. Rosemary crooked her head up an inch, memorizing Ron's evil grin. "Yes in fact they were. Muggle Studies is hell, Hermione can you tell me what a _pencil sharper _is?" Harry particularly spit up his ice cold pumpkin juice. A death eater learning about muggles? This was too good. The friends chatted away. Once in awhile a fellow house mate would travel over and attempt to bribe Rosemary into giving away hints concerning death eaters, she kept her poker face by kindly telling them to leave. Harry was impressed; the women he had observed on the Quiddich fields had no resemblance to this girl who was seated beside him. The girl with pumpkin juice seeping from her mouth as she giggled, the girl who had some cranberry sauce stained on her robes, the girl who was learning about muggles. Yet she was the same person, the daughter of Voldemort. How could Harry possibly even give her the time of day knowing her father, her very own flesh and blood, took everything from him? Harry shook his mane of hair, erasing the cold thoughts. It wasn't her fault. Yet the fact could not be ignored that Rosemary had probably killed and tortured countless innocents, that was the job of the dark lord's daughter. "Harry?" Ice eyes poured into his the moment he glanced to spot the person speaking his name. "Are you alright, your pale," Rosemary set the palm of her hand on Harry's forehead. The moment her skin came into contact with his an electric shock sprouted in the core of his stomach, causing a slight shudder. Yet the sudden shock was not uncomfortable in any way, it was almost delightful. "I'm fine just thinking about school," and flashed a wry grin at the women. Pleased, Rosemary brought her hand back down to her lap and shifted back over to her conversation with Dean. Harry brushed a strand of charcoal hair from his face, glancing up he observed Ginny glaring venomsly at the Dark Lords daughter. Harry chuckled, Ginny had liked him for years and he had his eye on her too, yet she was jealous of Rosemary! Girls.

Draco shifted his body to face the Gryffindor table, there she was. Rosemary's hand was set on Potter's forehead. A wave of rage flooded him, Potter appeared to like her touch. Draco shook his head, wiping away nervous sweat with the back of his hand. No, Rosemary had kissed him that morning not Potter, Rosemary was not a cheat. _I'm the cheat_. "Dracie?" The blond held back a sigh of frustration and rotated his body to face his companions. "What Pans?" Pansy bit her lip and glanced at the floor, "You seem to be distracted lately today, does it have to do with our dark lords daughter?" Draco shuddered, _our dark lord?_ "Yes Pans it does." Pansy huffed, pointing her chin high in the air. "I don't understand what you like about her. She's a Gryffindor and a goody good, I would have thought the dark lords daughter would at least have been smart enough to not go around and befriend mudbloods." Draco twitched slightly at the word 'mudblood'; he made a vow never to say it again not after what had happened at potions. "You're wrong Pansy."

With her belly full of Hogwarts wonderful food, Rosemary pranced up the stone stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. Everything was perfect. The golden trio seemed to be considering her a ally, causing a friendly atmosphere to engulf her. She would not screw this up, the war her father had created would end because of her and the order of the phoenix. Rosemary's pace quickened, as she sensed her legs aching with exhaustion. Suddenly the her feet halted as something rough grasped her shoulder, spinning her around. "I need to talk with you Rosy."


End file.
